


War with Love

by Fanficfandom



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Coming of Age, Dreams and Nightmares, Fights, Growing Up Together, Japanese Culture, Leaving Home, Love Confessions, M/M, Poetry, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficfandom/pseuds/Fanficfandom
Summary: Japan was found as a young human took in by Yao Wang, growing up with China was fun, until Kiku became a country known as Japan and war between the countries broke out, this caused uncertainty between them. Will they ever reunite as brothers? or will there be something more?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [An old Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=An+old+Friend).



China:

Remember that promise we made,

The one you broke when you broke my heart,

I got down on my knees and begged you to stay,

You laughed and just walked away,

You left me there alone and broken,

Why did you have to go,

You promised you would stay by my side

But then you broke me in two and left me in the dust

Once we were stuck like glue,

Now separated by a wall of glass,

I tried to crack it but you like that wall there don't you,

I wish I told you how I felt

I wish I told you those words in my heart stuck like thorns,

I Love You Kiku, Do You Love me Too?

 

Japan:

I'm sorry...

It's all I can choke out,

You helped me crawl out of my deep hole,

But I only fell farther,

I took you for advantage,

I know I have done wrong,

I couldn't help all that pain I held upon my shoulders,

I was scared to mess up,

But look at me now,

I really messed up this time,

I wished to tell you those words,

I just didn't know how,

I'm sorry,

Once we were as close as two peas in a pod,

we were inseparable.

now separated by a wall of bricks,

it's unbreakable,

Man how I hate this wall,

I wish to knock it down,

But with all the strength I have,

I don't have anymore,

My strength and love once welled up inside now gone,

I'm sorry...Sensei

I love you...Yao


	2. Found Alone

China Pov:

I woke up to a sound of crashes and bombs exploding. I quickly stood to my feet and went by the window. I knew the Nations were causing trouble, just looking for a fight. I grab my shoes and blade and head out toward the forest, where the bombs were landing. They were close to South Korea. No one liked South Korea and South Korea liked no one. I head out toward the border between My border and his. They were being attacked. South Korea was fighting against three men finishing them off and headed toward me. "what do you want?" he sniped. His eyes were worried and distressed. "do you need help Aru?' I ask quickly. "no I can manage!" he retorted. "now scram before I attack you!" he threatened racing away.

I walk through South Korea's border staying just outside of it. I stay on my own side heading toward the edge near the water. I see bombs heading this way, I duck for cover only to see a small male child. The boy had black hair that I almost missed and glazing chocolate brown eyes stained with tears. My ponytail flipped forward in my face. My brown hair covering my dark amber eyes as I flip my ponytail away. I grab the small boy and duck for cover with him in my arms.

I Quickly pull him under a cave cover where it gaps into an opening. "who are you?" he asks. 'I'm China." I answer softly. "can you tell me who you are?" I ask. "I'm Honda Kiku." the boy jumps. "are you a Naton" he says his tongue mispronouncing it. "yes i'm a Nation. Though you can just call me Wang Yao." "okay Mr. Yao!" He smiled with glee but soon frowned when I asked where he lived. "I don't rive anywhere...I just rive outside you border on my...own." He tips his head. "oh well I can fix that. Come along, child you can stay with me Aru." I lift the boy up in my arms and carefully get back to my place. "now there are rules you need to know."

"First you must obey, second no fits or tantrums if I tell you to do something, third never give up, fourth keep the house cleaned, and finally no wandering off." I say strictly as the boy nodded agreeing. "alright now let's get you some sleep." I flick my wrist summoning him bringing him to my extra bedroom with a twin bed, a little white stand and a red shaded desk. He sat upon the wooden bed his brown stained shirt and shorts untidy and ripped slightly. I walk out a quick moment returning with a white naval jacket, white pants and a white shirt though I sets the jacket at the end of the bed handing him the pants and shirt. "here change into these and put on the jacket in the morning okay. We wake up at 5:00 so be ready." I explain and walk out.


	3. Be Prepared

Kiku:  
China seemed nice but I know not to trust people especially family, they always leave. I think to myself before I slip into sleep. I awake to giggling but I still feel really tired. I don't move. Then I notice why China was giggling. I was curled in a ball with my thumb in my mouth. It was a bad habit when I was sad, scared, nervous or when I sleep. I hear China's voice strongly. "5:00 a.m. time to get up jacket on in the kitchen five minutes Aru!" he tells me walking out. "what? 5:00 why this early, what's going on? I think to myself. Hesitantly I reach my jacket sit up and try it on. It was floppy but I'll just go with it.

I flop to the kitchen my black hair spiked out in all directions while China's hair was silky straight held tight in his ponytail. "why do we have, get up this earry?" I ask trying not to complain my words coming out unwhole. "we have a lot to do Aru!" He tells me cheerily. Unwillingly my thumb is pushed into my mouth. He appears with porridge for the both of us. "get your thumb out of your mouth that is impolite Aru." He points out. "first lesson is to be proper Aru." He explains, handing me a brush. Quickly I start to brush out the bigger nots going to the smaller ones with ease until my hair forged nicely but not as silkily as China's. "good now when eating it's important to have a napkin in your lap, like so." he puts a napkin in his lap unfolded. I do the same following what he showed me. "Like this?" I ask. "yes Aru" He agrees.

He teaches me how to correctly use a spoon and how to not smack my lips. He even taught me to eat properly. Next was proper attire going over clean clothes are important and all. Though I didn't really listen. He also told me to keep admirable posture. He bent my back straight lifted my chin slightly so i looked ahead and made sure my feet wavered with my shoulders. So that way my feet stood the same length apart as my shoulders.

Next we take a break and go for walk as he tells me they are a good way to keep healthy and calm. I love walks, I used to do it all the time. Though I wasn't going to admit it. China was a beautiful nation and he showed me things I had never known. I was beginning to trust him though it would be way off before I fully decide to get close with him.

That night He gives me a bath and gets me to bed. Thank you China where the sun sets!" I whisper yawning. "goodnight Kiku Aru" he tells me turning out the light.

The next day was speaking english which was easier than yesterday but I remembered what I learned yesterday. Throughout the months I learned to read and write, proper english, decent manners, and lots of other things. The only thing I didn't like was having to fetch his things for him. I especially hated when he spent an hour meditating and I asked him to walk with me or play a game but the answer was always no or not now. I asked him to teach me and he said he would when the time was right. Though the birthdays were fun and we had fun times I was usually in my room writing or reading. I even learned standard math.

A few months after my 21st birthday he came out smiling. "whats the new lesson today China-san?" I buzz not so happily. "today we will learn how to use self defense Aru" "we already learned that!" I complained. "no complaining Aru today will be different, come Aru." I follow hesitantly but I don't say anything more. He brought me to the little forest that we got to when we meditate but instead of the hill he brought me a little deeper into a flat grassy terrain where the trees formed a unsymmetrical circle around it. The trees weren't tall but the bark was thick and tough. tree limbs stuck out weakly as if to fall off but the limbs themselves were thick and strong. The land was flat and wide in a widely diamond shaped form It had plenty of space and no hill. China tore off two limbs and gave me one. This limp was especially strong and thick. though it was unbendable and had no extra leaves on it.

China told me to hold the tree branch sideways blocking while only holding one side. At first I held it with one hand but he struck his limb at it straight down and the limb was torn from my hands. China handed it back and showed me how to hold it. He held my waist to move me to the side and then tilted my back so it was still straight but leaned sideways he parted my legs in an open stance so that I held the limb firmly and My body was able to use all of my strength. He hit again but this time it flung from his own hands and mindlessly I jabbed forward switching my feet from a sideways stance to forward stance changing my hands so one hand held on at the one end strongly aiming forward at his stomach. "well done Aru!" he congratulated


	4. World Meeting

China Pov:

Kiku was doing better then ever. He trained hard but he wasn't all that happy, but when I ask about it he just gave a fake smile and said he was alright. I left him alone because I didn't want to push it. He'll talk to me when he is ready. We did Kotana lessons every night but tonight was meeting night. Every month I meet up with the other Nations to talk about world problems though nothing was ever solved and it always ended with fighting.

I grab my jacket as I turn and jump backward startled at Japan's sudden appearance. Kiku grabs my hand and steadies me before I fell over. "Kiku, sorry I didn't see you, Aru." I apologize. "It's my fault I just popped up, sorry China-san." He tells me. Every time I do something he blames himself. Oh my I feel bad but I didn't have time to argue. "sorry Kiku the meeting is tonight I have to head out, Keep safe until i'm back." I inform him kissing him on the head turning toward the door. He only wipes the kiss away and sighs. "see you later China-san." He bids our parting.

I wave and head to the meeting. I arrive right on cue and head in only to see everyone already fighting. Poor Italy only sat beside Germany in stare at his brother. South Italy was yelling at Spain. Spain was ignoring him and staring at S.Korea. America sitting with England eying Sweden. Sweden sat uncomfortably in the middle of the fighting blinking his eyes from the brightness. Canada, America's brother sat quietly beside France who kept glancing at Belgium and Hungary. Prussia sitting on the opposite side of Germany which was his brother. Russia staring straight ahead with a grin on his face. I sigh walk in and slam my hand on the table. "I'm here, now lets get started and stop bickering." Immediately everyone got to their places as I sat down as well. "now, I have news..." I began.

Kiku Pov:

What am I a child? I'm not, so why does he still treat me like one...? I sat with my cute little black cat with a white underbelly on my lap while, Pochi my golden fluffy pup. The cat purred in my ear as I stroked its back. Pochi clung to me as if not wanting me to leave. I detached the two animals from my naval uniform and stood up. The cat arched its back in a yawn and bounced away to its little sleeping mat in the corner near the fireplace. I looked in the mirror to see my face. I still looked to be the in my early 30s though I was almost 50. I sigh. Why do I look so young? China was the same way. He never grew older. He was like 60. Whatever. I walk over to the Kotana on the wall in its case held up on little wooden planks.

I take it down and decide to head out to the forest. I slung the carrying pouch with the kotana in it, around my shoulder. I slumped down near a tree with over 20,000 marks on it. It showed how long I had been training with the kotana. I was 49 years old now. I take the blade from the pouch and hold the white and gold encrusted hilt that matched my naval uniform. The white and sharp blade shone silver in the moon light. I swiftly slide the blade making a new mark in the old oak tree. I walk to the middle of the field standing in defense stance. My legs stood sideways shoulder apart. I held the hilt in both hands and held it sideways next to my chin. Quickly I swung the blade over my shoulder and forward making a swing, then I lifted it around cutting horizontally just as China taught me. I practiced a few more moves of attack and defense. Finally exhausted I swung my kotana into my pouch and sat down to meditate.

No Pov:

Everyone looked at him crazily. "You can't just pick random people off the street and make them a Nation, They need the right lessons and they need to understand responsibility!" Russia and Germany argued. Prussia standing to his younger brothers side, though he was shorter by a few inches. "I agree it sounds impossible." Rome however looked interested. "why not... Thats how we began. China knows everything about the Nations he can teach the boy." He progressed. America stood. "yes Let Kimo or whoever get a chance." Annoyed China mumbled "kiku." "how about this... We give him 3 months to learn how to be a Nation and then you will bring him here during the World meeting.

He will be tested, If he passes he becomes a Nation...If not then we all know what will happen." Rome spoke loudly. Everyone stared. Some murmured agreement, some nodded, others just stayed silent. "thank you" China whispered and began his journey home. By the time China arrived he saw Kiku tucked into bed his Jacket on the end folded neatly. China sighed and headed to his own bed.


	5. Nation Or Death

It was the next morning china went to kiku's room to wake him for his brand new lessons.

China Pov:

"Kiku wake up it's time for new lessons Aru!" I declared as Kiku's head popped from the pillow, his eyes wide. "huh...oh. New lessons?" he complained sluggishly. His desk was filled with papers that Kiku finished last night. " slowly Kiku sat up swinging his legs to the floor in an attempt to get up but tumbled to the ground instead. Quickly I walk over and see him spring up in an instant. He grabbed his coat and I marched out chuckling to myself.

Japan flops down the stairs his hair spiked like usual his naval jacket on. His eyes were bright. "what will we learn today sensei?" he gestures questioningly.

Kiku Pov:

We enter the forest, my katona fastened in my sling. "okay...this will be tricky." he told me. But I just nodded. I was ready. We battled and talked about nation like things. I wonder if he was trying to train me to rake over his Nation when he dies or something. Well, I thought they couldn't die? oh I don't know but working as a country sounds awesome.

No Pov:

China and Kiku practiced the arts of defense for an hour. Next China went over respect and taught him how to take care of his people making sure to give nothing away. Over the weeks he tested his kind nature, he acted to be someone in need of his help. Kiku made perfect choices. It ended with a battle which Kiku had lost but it was a close battle. China approached the exhausted Kiku and spoke to him. "You are ready...Kiku you shall accompany me to this weeks World Meeting" Amazed he stood wide eyed. "but i'm not a Nation!"

No Pov:

Anxiously Kiku stepped in the giant meeting room with all the other Nations laughing and whispering loudly to each other all stopping and staring at the little boy that stood beside China. "he...really came!?!?" they stood amazed. Roman Empire stood. "Now uhh Kiku you will be tested. If you pass you shall become a country. If you do not pass...you die." Kiku only stood there silently. They tested him as if he was a real country. They had him give a speech on any world problem he chose. Though he stuttered he made a big difference to the problem of littering. Finally there was a battle and Kiku had to chose who he fought. He told them "I only fight who might be the biggest threat to my people, I will choose who will be the strongest country against me...who dares step up challenge me..." Kiku challenged them willingly.

Astounded they stood there until they see one of the most powerful nation and somewhat scariest Nation Russia, he stood to face young Kiku. "I will battle you." He said calmly. Kiku accepted by bowing. Russia chose to fight with his trusty metal pipe (yes the anime shows he has a faucet pipe) and Kiku chose the kotana. Russia ran to Kiku slashing him with the pipe. Kiku backtracked around and slashed Russia's side with the sword slicing his arm as well. Russia then when his chance struck he dug the pipe into Kiku's leg forcing him to fall to his knees. Sensing victory he went in for the killing blow.

Rapidly Kiku reached for his sword swinging it at Russia's side and immersed deep into his flesh. He cried out in pain and frustration. Kiku held on for a moment before bowling Russia over gripping him and held the blade to his throat. Gasping for air Russia broke away bleeding heavily. Amazed at the new Nations victory.

They cheered Kiku on as Kiku then collapsed to the ground raising his katana with victory. China rushed to Kiku's aid who only rejected help and stood to his feet. Gasping for air Kiku then explains, "My Nation shall be called Japan for I'm where the sun rises" (sun rises is from origin Nichi meaning sun, as well as in the anime) Japan mused at China. China stood proudly at hearing such wisdom from Kiku, no, Japan.


	6. Bad to Worse

Japan's POV

As days go on things start to become good. I have created an amazing country, though, I never usually ask for help from anyone. Of course only china can know when I need it. It's always helpful to have China around but...It doesn't help for him to still treat me like a child. I may have not become independent but still... I am a grown man, 489 as a fact(they are immortal, only destroying the capital of their country could kill them). As years pass tension steadily rises higher. Even me and China become farther apart. I became close to America however and We both play games whenever I stop by. I also love to grow visit Greece and his cute little kittens that always run around there.

Though I make sure not to sleep over, last time I did that I ended up in his bed since he has no extra room and lets say during the night he ended up squeezing me to death. Though I have noticed how tense America has become toward England, his father/brother. Greece has alway hated Turkey. It's normal for those two to argue. However, Greece always seems tense and worrisome around him. France is also getting weirder around England. Romano Is always tense nowadays, especially toward Spain. China never gives me second looks before walking off and I never have time to visit anymore.

Things are really falling apart. What makes it worse is my boss. (yes the Nations have bosses but they are evil and want power so they get it by threats and punishments, such as bombing and deaths if crucial.) Now he wants me to start war with China to get more profit but that wouldn't benefit either of us. I decided to pay China a visit since I can't even remember the last time I came. But how was I to know it would be our last friendly visit for a long time...

 

I went over and knocked hoping he would be home. He was. But I never really thought it would be so bad.

China's Pov

I was just resting for a while since I had nothing better to do. I had finished my work that morning when a thought popped into my head. Japan shouldn't have school since he has break maybe I should visit him. But then my thoughts were interrupted by the door bell. Who could that be? I wondered to myself as I dragged myself to the door. Being 500 doesn't help moving swiftly. I think to myself snobbishly. I open the door and to my amazement I see Japan! "Japan Aru!" I wrap my arms around him. He winces and I step back confused. Japan Aru, are you okay, Aru?" I ask. "yes i'm fine" he reassured me. Though I could tell he was lying I just nodded. I let him inside as he stood by the table refusing to sit he just looked at me with honest and deep brown eyes.

His chocolate brown eyes stared into my amber crystal ones as if he could see through my soul. "so why did you come to see me?"I asked genuinely. "I wanted to ask you a question." he told me straightly. "Oh, and what's your question." I wonder. "I want to...practice..I mean train with my katana with you rike old times but I don't want to be a burden. I want to test how much I have rearned" he stuttered shyly. "you're not a burden, of course we can train!" I exclaim happily. We walk out to the forest as He pulled out the katana I gave him over 300 years ago.

The weird part was how clingy Japan was being. He stood close to me the whole way. "Japan you don't seem alright, Aru" "I..im fine" Japan stuttered in reply as we arrived at the little forest. Japan walked to the opposite side of the area and stood in defense. I pulled out my pan. (Yes china has a pan!) Japan chuckled slightly and we began our training.

What scared me most was not how carried away he became or that he almost really cut me no, it was the red gleam in his eyes and his evil grin that he wore upon his face when he almost cut me.This made me slightly worried but I stayed concentrated. Though I blocked every move I was not able to get a blow on him. Soon however I got him a few times and tripped him off his feet. But then he sliced my arm aiming for my chest. He laughed trying to slice me as I lunged forward. I let my pan collide into the back of his neck knocking him out. I dragged him back to my place and curled him on the couch.

Japan POV:

I awoke on a comfy sofa. I look around realizing I was at China's place! I flopped off the couch onto the floor. "Oww!" I moan softly. I force my aching body to sit up. I had recently fought with Russia...Again! He bruised me pretty badly but I won. I then remember I came here to train. What happened? does China know about my scars from Russia? all these questions flew in my head.

I stood up quietly and grabbed my kotana that laid on the floor by the door. I picked it up to see a smudge of blood on it. "oh no I hurt him oh my gosh! China raised me and cared for me. I loved him for that but the thought of hurting him just made me feel raged of myself. Why, I don't know. I crept silently into his room and spotted him sound asleep on his bed. His arm was bandaged around the top near the beginning of his shoulder blade. I felt terrible.

I left a note at his desk and snuck out of the house quietly. However, when I got home I felt something wet and sticky on the back of my neck. I touch the sticky substance and feel it like glue against my hands. Blood. Then, I passed out.


	7. Goodbye

China POV:

I curled Japan to bed and decided to take a nap. When I woke up I turned to see a note on my bedside. I quickly stretched and sat up and held the note up to read it.

My dearest China Yao,

I am sorry for any pain I may of caused you. I wish to repay you for all you have done but I never had the chance. I am pleased to have known you China-san. For now I pledge a goodbye, for I do not want to hurt you anymore. Goodbye Wang

Yours truly,

Japan

I started to tear up. What, Japan can't leave, I don't care he hurt me but it hurts worse when they leave. Why do they always leave! I raced out the door and grab my phone texting Japan

"Where are you? Please don't leave I can help you figure it out!"

He hopefully will text back and we can figure it out. No such luck. And for a month it's as if he just disappeared. Then the world meeting took place. The Nations were all nervous Japan wouldn't show up. Sure enough he showed up just as the meeting began. He walked in, but he looked different. He had his black suit on. his eyes gleamed menacingly.

He sat down nodding towards America. Alfred stood. America welcomed his pal and faced England nervously. "Arthur...I want independence" this completely shocked everyone except Japan. Sadly we all noticed the change in him and knew it would happen sooner or later. Arthur furious rose to face the young American. "No way you bloody git!" He taunted. Alfred rose to the challenge and snickered. "Then I shall fight for my freedom" and with that he walked out. The meeting finished and Japan escaped once more.

 

Alfred's Pov:

I walked out, That old brit will give me my freedom. A few months past and I was running into war as thoughts raged in my head Are you sure you want to do this? you could be killed. You could kill Arthur. But you could get your freedom. But this is what I wanted, this would be what I get... (the end of the war) Arthur screams at me. "you will not become independent, you bloody Git!" He runs toward me knocking the gun from my hands and aims his gun at me. I knew it was the end he would shoot me. But then He fell to his knees sobbing. "I can't do it... I can't shoot you...It's not Fair. Why Must You Leave!?" He screamed questioningly at me. But that means...I have become Independent. That's when I see my best friend Japan in his white suit smiling at me. His eyes less dull than they have been since China and him got into their fight. He ran up to me and hugged me. Then he turned to England and began to comfort him the best he could.

England Pov:

I felt hands on my shoulder, but I could tell they weren't Alfred's because they were small and cold. "Arthur please don't cry I know things are hard and they always will be, but you have got to stay strong, my dear England. Let this be a lesson for you to become strong and to be able to hold on longer." My friend Japan's voice whispered in my ear. Comforted I let him pull me closer. Warmed by the embrace I stopped sobbing, patted Japan's shoulder and stood up. Japan helped me and stood up as well. I told them I would go home now, when Japan asked if I want him to come with me. I reply with a simple no and Went home throwing my things everywhere and breaking my lamp. I then stuff Alfred's things in a bag and toss them by the door. I went upstairs and took a nap.

Japan's Pov 

I decided to ask America, I mean Alfred Why he wanted to become free since I didn't understand why he had wanted his Independence. I walk up to him gloating to everyone as I pull him aside. Confused he looked at me. "don't brag near Engl...I mean Arthur, He is super upset about losing you ya' know." I inform him. "I know..." he mumbles. "so why did you want your... Independence?" I ask. Because then I won't have to put up with him, and I will be able to do whatever I want." He answers snobbishly. This sounded like a good idea, actually. I think to myself. If I had freedom from China, I could do whatever I wanted. I smirked. "do you think I could become Independent too?" I ask. "sure, If you want to." I nod. I look at China who stood away just a few feet. I walk over to the skinny amber eyed male. "hey I'm heading home..." I say pretending to be tired to resort from any further questions. "alright...Aru you look tired anyhow, go get some rest, Aru and I will check on you later, Aru." he answers. Faking a smile that I hoped worked, I walked off towards my country.

When I got home, I began to think how I would tell China. And what to do if he said no. Although I didn't feel tired I fell asleep halfway through, I was later awoken by a doorbell as I sluggishly pulled myself up. It rang again as I looked at the mess of papers that I had written my plan on. I quickly take the papers in a pile and put them in a box and kick it under my bed just as I heard knocking. I groaned and shuffled downstairs and opened the door only to see the person I did not want to see. China. "Hey Aru, I see you got sleep, Aru." he smiled. I struggled to stop myself from giggling but I didn't know why. I was used to the 'Aru' thing and his girly voice. "yes much better...thanks." I utter. He nods as I invite him in and he politely slips his shoes off. I sit on the couch forgetting my manners and slouch over. "Japan Aru, Remember lesson 1, Do not, slouch!" he nags me as I sigh and sit up. "yes I remember, China-san." I render. I look at my television then the kitchen. I turn on the T.V. then stand up and slide to the kitchen. "wourd you rike something to drink?" I ask in my native accent. "tea please Aru." he answers. I quickly get out two tea cups, making his tea the way he likes it. "here you go." I hand him the hot tea cup. "thank you Aru." he answers. I nod and turn up the news. It just talks about America's freedom.

I see China start to change it when I flick my wrist telling him to wait. "hord up...ret me hear this" I notify him. "this in America celebrating his new freedom from England, tells us he will do the best he can to make his country last century's. Of course he saved the day like a superhero, but can anyone argue?" the news lady points out. Now that Alfred is free his country has lowered laws, and increased their taxes. No longer will America be bossed by England, or his be confined by his boss." I clicked to another channel when she finished letting my mind cloud with the possibility of being free with my own rules. China just watched the T.V as he sipped his tea. I sip my own lost in my own thoughts.

(time Skip Cause nothing really happens)

After China left I ran back upstairs and grabbed the box full of my earlier ideas. I grabbed a pencil and notebook went to my desk, flung my arms spilling everything off the desk and began my independent war. My idea was this, I would tell him I wanted freedom, if he denies it then I will attack him through the tunnel leading straight to him. I will have Germany and Italy help me if China gets help, of course. I slip off my jacket and put on my robe. I slip the piece of paper in my black suit and drift to a long dream.


	8. Nightmare

I felt like I was falling then... crash! I landed onto hard cement. I stood to see China bruised, then I felt dizzy. Blood gushed from wounds all over my body. I stood as I heard a voice in my head. "here, let me help you gain freedom..." confused I let my body go limp. The next thing I see is China flat on his stomach, a tear through the back of his shirt showing a ragged deep gushing scar from top to bottom. My kotana was covered with red,gooey, sticky, blood dripping from it. I gasp. This is not what's supposed to happen!

I awake to me sweating and burning up. I quickly decide to jump in my sona (japanese baths) which allowed my memories of the dream to at least drift to the back of my mind. I go to today's meeting arriving early. I sit in my own seat as the other nations as I sat quietly. Soon enough, China came, so did the other Nations. As everyone began, they ask if anyone would like to share, staring straight at America.Alfred shook his head and then everyone looked away. I stood up carefully my black jacket allowing the gold to glow bright in the dim light. At the sight of my black suit I could tell everyone got a little nervous. Germany looked at me baffled, as did everyone else. "China-san." I declare. "I want to be rike America, I have rived under your rures for a rong time, and I think I want to have freedom of my own." This was something China did not want to hear. "what, no you can't leave Aru!" he whimpers. "I wirr stirr visit you, but I want to rive by my own rures, and do what I want to do." I justify modestly. "no..." China retorts. "..fine, then you wirr have to fight you for it..." I argue. "you can't do that!" China cries. "China I would rike my freedom, whether it's war, or you pass it over." I remark and walk out.

China then starts to sob as England glares at me. America stared at first baffled and then started to smirk. "Well it looks like we have another war!" he chimed. Everyone shook their head sadly and the meeting was over. For the whole month no one heard from the two battling brothers. The battle started a month and a half after the meeting as Japan arrived with 3000 soldiers. China then arrived with 4000 soldiers. The war went on for years. Soldiers came by 1000s and Japan was close to giving up. Blood poured from gunshots and sword slashes. Though he was immortal so he himself could not die. His country could if the capital was hurt to badly, or even destroyed. Finally soon about to drop he hears the same voice in his head as he heard in his dream. "Let me help you win this war..." soon he let the darkness take over.

China's POV

China looked over to see Japan fall. Blood gushed down his body as China stood calling out "Japan is down if he can no longer fight I keep his independence." He looked over his eyes widened at his brother's body. The black suit shadowed as he rose. China raced toward his brother Kiku as he stood his once chocolate brown eyes now a deep crimson red. Kiku or his 2p Kaku. (The 2p version is their evil side). Kaku stood his eyes searching the bloody and rocky battle field as his eyes glazed stopping as soon as his eyes met my amber eyes. He walked forward. His crimson eyes were ablaze.

He grabbed his katana. He ran forward slicing my arm. I turned away but he pulled me back. He kicked my stomach and punched my jaw. Kaku breathed in my face as he leaned forward. He whispered in my ear "Herro ord friend, what a rovery day it is, to bad it ends with your brood on my brade!" Kaku snickered raising his blade as I turn to run as the blade pierces my back leaving a ragged scar. Tears fall down my cheeks. I cry out in pain falling to my knees. Why, why, why must you leave my little Kiku. Kiku was all I could think about as I was carried away.

I turned to see Kiku and Kaku standing as the same person. Kiku's suit stained with mixture of his blood, my blood and other soldiers blood. His left eye was a dull chocolate color while his right eye was still a crimson. In his chocolate eye tears threatened to fall. He fell to the bloodied blunt rocky ground as Kaku left his consciousness.

Kiku's POV

All I remember after they took China away was me breaking down in tears and then passing out. I wake to find myself in bed. I was now independent. I look over to see my blade with dry blood on it. Gagging I grab my blade and clean it off. I decide to grab something to eat and relax until the meeting at 4:00 pm.

At the meeting I see China was missing, everyone gave me dirty looks. Even Alfred, Greece, Turkey, Germany and Italy, my best friends glared at me disappointedly. "what is going on?" I finally object questioningly. "China is still healing from the huge deformed scar on his back!" Thailand my brother yells. Taiwan and Vietnam my sister both start yelling. "you could have killed him, what were you thinking?" Korea, with his missing leg from WW1 sighed trying to stand. Finally able to stand, he hobbles over and hugs me. I hug back and quietly sob.

what was I thinking, I really could of killed him. He takes his seat as I hear a noise. "Keesh, keesh, keesh." I look over to find non other then the micro country Prussia laughing. I shrug. I get up and slide my chair in carelessly. I strut out with only one thing on my mind, 'is China alright?'

I arrive in China glancing at all the impressive items I have missed so much. I arrive at China's central kingdom. I knock once, twice, three times. I wait patiently. The door finally opens by a slave. I stand forward with the slave. Frightened, the slave asks, "What do you need, sir?" I look at the slave. "I need to talk to Yao Wang." The slave fearfully nods, "If I may, what do you need to talk about because I'm afraid China isn't able to really see anyone." I shrug as he leads me up a few flights of stairs. "Just business since he missed our Meeting today." The man shrugs and nods. "What is your name, I don't think I have met you before." I ask politely. " Fai" he answers casually. Okay Fai well thank you for allowing me to come up here." I gesture kindly. The slave stops in front of he so familiar wooden door with old carvings. I remember those carvings well.

FlashBack~

"Yao! Yao rook at what I can do!" I swang my new katana accidentally swinging at his door causing a carving in the door. "Kiku, careful! Come on let's go outside Aru, you can show me then."

Flashback~ Ended

I knock lightly on the door. The slave stood there unsure of what to do as I flicked my wrist excusing him. The slave scurried away. There was muffled hums. I could tell, he must be asleep. I open the unlocked door quietly stepping in. I make my way slowly to his bed. He slept on his side, his back to the wall. I sat on the bed near his feet pulling him cautiously towards me as he falls to his stomach. I pull down the sheets and start to pull up the shirt as a hand grabs my wrist fiercely. China turns snarling. "Japan, what are you doing here?" He questions rudely but shyly. "China-san I," I didn't know what to say. Looking into his eyes enchanted me. I felt warm but guilt washed over me. "Yes Aru?" I snapped out by the displeased voice of Wang. "You ah, missed the meeting so I decided to inform you of the information." I explained. "Oh, Aru, why you?" He demanded. "Because I am closer and the only one not bickering, beside...I am still here for you, China-San."I murmured smoothly."I know but I will just have one of the others help me, why don't you wander home?" So now he was rejecting me? Its not fair the others already won their independence but he practically gave them theirs! I wanted to scream but it was impolite. "China? Why didn't you just give me my independence yet Korea, Vietnam, Thailand, and Taiwan was just given theirs. You practically gave away Hong kong." I asked instantly regretting my words knowing it was an ill-mannered and disrespectful. "Because I didn't want to let you go. You were my first. I will never forget that Japan. You were born human Kiku. The others were born countries. I didn't want to give you up. You have courage, talent. You are polite and respectful. You were always my favorite. Aru, but know I know I was mistaken to think I could have kept you under my rule." He sighed sadly. He looked so upset now. Something cracked inside of me, I felt as if I needed to protect Wang, do all I could to cheer him up. I couldn't help it.


	9. Festival

Today was December 25th, I don't have long to make preparations. I think this may be a good year! I sing to myself. I of course tried on my traditional kimono, and payed any debts I owed towards any country. I bought all my groceries that I would need. Now I will send cards to my family though they have made it clear I would be alone through this Festive celebration. This year of 1941 zodiac sign was the snake. I made China's especially special, just for him, sweet kisses to Taiwan, hugs to Viet, and lots of elephants to Thailand. As soon as the cards were finished I placed them in their correct envelopes. Thai had an elephant stamp, Vietnam had a flower stamp, Taiwan got a snake stamp and china got a Good Wishes stamp. I mailed them off and went to the next project. I then began to clean the mess I made with the cards, my room, the kitchen, the bathrooms, even my messy attic was organised. From the items I had bought I began to cook my special meals. this took about two days. Afterward I decorated the house with different items like Shimenawa on the front door.

At that time I saw a nice looking couple out on the street alone. I bowed to them in greeting them wishing them good on this day. "oh herro you rook very werr today, Happy New Years!" They looked at. E sadly. They looked quite tired as they bowed. "Thank you but you see, we have no where to stay!" At this I ushered them in. "Werr no one deserves to be out on the street at such times!" I stress. "Thank you!" They bow in acknowledgement. I bow back. "Your wercome, what are your names?" I ask politely. "I am Honda Saki and my husband Honda Hayato. Confused I bow in greeting. "Honda...Kiku" at this the Japanese people gasped in surprise. Honda Hayato then exclaimed, "that couldn't possibly be your name, could it?" I stand back. "Werr why couldn't it?" "Because..." They stop. "...That is our son's name!" I jump startled. I look at them both. The women had long raven hair and green eyes. The male had short ginger hair and brown eyes. They both wore kimonos of course. I looked at them both. "Did you abandon him? Or roose him?" I ask. The male answers, "when the bombing happened between the neighboring countries our little boy got curious, he ran towards the bombs but we could not stop him. 

 

We have searched for years, for our little boy thinking he was..." the male stopped with tears threatening to fall. "I...I am that rittre boy..." I couldn't believe it...my parents! I spent that festival with them filling in slight details about my life. (Keeping out the 'I'm a country' detail) I told them about Yao and my brothers and sisters, and how I even learned to use a Katana. By bedtime I allowed the family into my guest bedroom to stay the night. In the morning I awoke at the usual time of 5:00 A.M and went downstairs careful not to wake the couple...his parents. He decided to put some chai tea on the kettle and make some breakfast. Once the kettle was boiling and the items for cooking were out I put my makiyakinabe (type of square pan) on the stove putting it to medium and began to create a tamagoyaki (type of breakfast omelet) then grabbing a pot I poured half of it full of water and let it boil. Once this was finished I set out a finished Tamagoyaki onto a plate and poured in the ingredients to make miso soup. Once the soup was cooking someone knocked against the door. Turning the stove off from where my makiyakinabe sat and ran to grab the door. I opened the door bowing in greeting to the person but when I looked up I saw...

China at the door! "Hello aru! It's so good to see you!" He exclaimed hugging me. At this I got defensive and tensed up as he released me. "Sorry, I forgot the touch thing aru!" He apologized. I just shrugged. I bowed and invited him inside. I walked back to the kitchen to finish the breakfast I was in the middle of making sure to add another set ending up having four sets of plates, bowls, spoons, and forks. Confused China asked, "do you have guests aru?" At that I heard footsteps coming downstairs as I go to greet my 'guests' at once I see Honda Hayato walk down. "Hey Kiki you have a...guest?" The man's short ginger hair was messy as he swiped it out of his face. Appalled China asked, "Ja.." as caution I cut him off. "This is Yao...Yao this is Hayato." I allow them to greet one another. "Yao, yao found me and took me in..." I told my father. I turn to Yao."this is my...real father!" China gasped as Hayato thanked the long haired man for showing kindness to his 'son. Yao however was not amused. I could tell the tension so I spoke up politely, "Yao come sit, Hayato can you tell mother breakfast is ready?" With a nod from both they went their separate ways. I walk to the kitchen bringing out the food. "So you found your...parents aru?" He asked quietly but...sadly. "yes! But no one courd be a better big brother then you China-san!" I exclaim kissing his forehead in gratitude and serving him a plate of miso soup, rice and Tamagoyaki.

He took a knife in one hand and a fork in the other cutting the Tamagoyaki into pieces so he was able to eat it. Just as raven hair peeked down the hall and green eyes glimmered as ey neared us. "Oh, hello Mr. Wang! I heard much about what you have done for my little boy!" Honda Skai cooed hugging me and brushing through my raven hair which hid her her long raven hair so you only see mine. China grunted in agitation but nodded. They all began to eat and it for once, grew quiet. I began to eat while my parents had a quiet conversation. Though, I kept glancing at the associate country beside me. That night Yao asked to stay over. With my house built gigantic I allowed him in 'his' guest room I made specially for him.

The room was a yellow-orange with a king bed that had violet and yellow-green sheets. Their was a neat dusted, and polished black desk. Beside the desk sat a golden desk chair. The chair had one black swivel leg, the seat part was cushioned and sank deep within the chair with armrests. The back curved up and over slightly curved. I led him in and allowed him in. "Thank you aru!" He bowed in gratitude. As soon as china was comfortable I turned to leave but I walked to China and sat on the bed beside him. He looked startled, but just looked at me. I looked into his amber eyes. His silky hair was tied up neatly. I remembered the one day where I would never forgive myself for, I knew he would never fully forgive me, never fully understand my thoughts but tears began to roll down my eyes. Both happy and sad but...I hugged him. "Gomennasai!! Gomenasai!" I cried and cried into China's shoulder waiting for him to reject me like I did to him, but no! Instead, he hugged me back and stroked my hair softly whistling a chinese lullaby trying to calm me down. No matter the try the tears would not stop. They finally did only when China had finally drifted off to a deep slumber. I tucked him deep into the sheets, kissed his forehead and walked out. My eyes were red and my cheeks were puffy but, I felt better knowing I was not yet rejected by the older country!

I was...not happy but I felt...better.


	10. Watashi Wa Anata O Aishiteimasu...Yao

In the morning I awoke at 7:00 and sat up stretching my arms yawning as my undershirt went up slightly exposing my thin stomach. I stood up and went over to the desk and combed my hair neatly, my brown eyes were pools of darkness with no emotion showing. My smile a faded frown. My skin was pale as I pulled on my naval uniform. I walked downstairs to see China preparing breakfast. "good morning China-san!" I partly yawn bowing respectively. "about time you woke aru." He told me walking over with breakfast serving the both of us. finally I decided, this should end, either he says yes...or no. I look over at him my eyes glazed. His eyes made me melt just glancing at them but I held the stare. 'Yao-san, I..." But I had a better idea. "wourd you rike to practice with me rater?" knowing he couldn't back down from a challenge he nodded. "Hai" he nodded using Japanese. After breakfast the parents walked down as I made sure they ate then told them me and Yao would be back later.

As we arrived in our usual training area I pulled out my katana, at first scaring him, but soon he calmed down pulling out his pan. The battle began as he swung his pan towards my stomach. I jumped onto the pan with tiptoes balancing as a shocked China froze. I tiptoe ran up and jumped up once more kicking the pan flinging it out if his hands placing something shiny on my Katana I raised it to his face as he noticed it, I bowed down and said, "Watashi wa anata o aishiteimasu...Yao, Kimihabokunomono ni natte kureru ka?" and he answered "shi de, wò jiang shi ni de ju"

 

translations: Watashi wa anato o Aishiteimasu... (Japanese for; I love you

Kimihabokunomono ni natte kureru ka? (japanese for; will you be mine?)

"Shi de, wo Jiang shi ni de ju" (chinese for, Yes I will be yours)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for such short chapters. This and my other Hetalia published works are old original works that will be rewritten/edited. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
